


Give your Kids some Allowance

by IncaSisters



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on S14 E12, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kenny is pure, They all deserve better, mysterion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters
Summary: "He opened up the top dresser drawer and pulled out an old purple clump of clothes. He tossed it on his bed and then pulled out a pair of underwear. He smoothed everything out and realized he was missing the most important part. He quickly made his way back into his closet and dug out another long piece of purple cloth. Kenny smiled as he unzipped his orange parka coat, and slipped into his widely known costume- Mysterion."When Kenny realizes how fucked up his family is, he turns to Mysterion to help.Based on Season 14, Episode 12





	Give your Kids some Allowance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a burst of Inspiration after rewatching old South Park Episodes, and so I thought, "Hmmm this would make for a nice little one-shot". So I wrote one! YAY! Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, Kenny has no right hitting me with all these feels at 3 am, he deserves the world.

“Give it to me!” 

“No! Get your own!”

“But I want it! Kevin, I’m hungry!”

“Fuck off Karen! I bought it for myself!”

Karen stood there on her tiptoes trying to reach the small bag of chips that her eldest brother possessed. Her mouth watered every time she saw Kevin take a bite. She was hungry, obviously, but eating on the weekend consisted of their usual diet of pop tarts and frozen waffles, filling at the moment, but not enough to keep her filled until the next day. 

“You stole it. Don't fucking lie and say you bought it.” Kenny didn't look up from his stack of cards. He was laying on the floor, playing with an incomplete deck of cards. He listened to the small altercation and internally sighed. 

Karen nodded, “Yeah! You stole it, thief!”

Kevin rolled his eyes and kneeled down to get on her level. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small potato chip. He extended it towards his sister and as soon as Karen reached over to get it, he quickly pulled away and ate it. 

Karen took a step back and tears filled her eyes, she crossed her arms and stomped towards the worn down couch and sat down. Kevin snickered and continued eating. 

This was how a typical Saturday at the McCormicks usually ended... with one of them crying. 

Kenny looked up at his 6-year-old sister, who was angry crying silently on the couch. He pushed himself up and made his way towards the couch. 

“Go ask mom for a pop tart,” Kenny said, “Maybe we have extra for you to eat.”

Karen nodded and ran towards their parents' room, leaving the brothers alone in the living room. 

Kenny got up and kicked Kevin in the shins, “You fucking asshole.”

“Fuck you, Kenny, I'm starving”

“Yeah well so am I and so is she. If you're gonna eat in our face then at least have the decency to share!” 

Kevin brought a hand to his mouth and imitated Kenny's muffled voice. Kenny simply rolled his eyes. 

“If she wants to eat, then she's gotta find food for herself, just like we had to!” 

Kenny didn't say anything. He made his way back towards the stack of cards and proceeded to try and stack them again. He thought about what his brother said and understood where he was coming from. Kenny used to so the stupidest shit for some quick money and food, and his brother would often times sneak out and steal some snacks from gas stations. 

He was pulled out from his thoughts when his sister came back into the living room.

“What they say?” Kenny asked. 

Karen frowned, “They didn't listen to me.”

“Why not.”

“I don't know, they didn't answer me. I called out like 5 times!” She held out her hand with all her fingers extended to emphasize her point. 

Kevin cut in the conversation, “Probably cuz they tripping balls on weed”

Kenny turned towards the hallway and nodded. It didn't surprise them at this point that his parents were always either drunk or high on the weekends, sometimes even during the week if they felt like it. The only good thing that comes from them being high is the laughter that comes out of the room instead of the screaming at each other. 

“I wish they wouldn't get high anymore.” Kevin handed the small bag of chips to Karen, “They got fucking kids that need them… Sober.” 

Karen happily grabbed the bag of chips and began eating, oblivious to the situation they lived it. 

Kevin was right, they needed sober parents who actually paid attention to them. Parents who fed them real food and parents that didn't fight every chance they got. 

Kenny decided it was time to do something about it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold Saturday in South Park, as usual, and Kenny was sitting on his bedroom with his window wide open. It was rather late, and the two brothers had just tucked their sister in for the night. Kevin had recently snuck out to get some snacks from the gas station, and Kenny was left contemplating whether or not he should talk to his parents. 

He didn't want to get ignored or yelled at, an he wasn't sure if they were high or drunk… Or both. He sighed and made his way towards the empty closet. An idea sparked into his mind. 

He opened up the top dresser drawer and pulled out an old purple clump of clothes. He tossed it on his bed and then pulled out a pair of underwear. He smoothed everything out and realized he was missing the most important part. He quickly made his way back into his closet and dug out another long piece of purple cloth. Kenny smiled as he unzipped his orange parka coat, and slipped into his widely known costume- Mysterion.

He pulled his cape over his head and climbed onto the window sill, he took one last look into his room and hopped outside. He quietly made his way around his house, making sure to be as quiet as he possibly could. He checked on Karen before making his way towards his parents' room, she was fast asleep on her mattress and carefully wrapped in neatly in her blankets like the two boys left her. 

He stood outside his parent's room and peeked inside. They were setting up a pipe and rolling weed up, smiling and laughing at each other. 

Kenny felt his stomach tense up and he sat down in the grass. The reason he was doing this was for her, and the only way for Kenny- or Mysterion- to get his point across was to confront them in a way they would listen, and everyone listened to Mysterion. 

He worked up enough courage and quickly unlocked the latch that kept the window closed. It was rather easy considering it was alright falling apart. 

“Did you hear that?” Carol looked up at her husband, who was taking a swing of beer. 

“Hear what?”

“You fuckin dead beat, we aren't supposed to be drinking that yet!” She slapped the bottle out of his hand, causing it to spill on the carpet.

“I fuckin bought this, you bitch!”

“Well this was my fucking ide-” She was cut off by the sound of the window opening and the silhouette of a small child on their window. 

“Stuart, what's that kid doing in our window?”

He looked up and gasped, “Mysterion?”

Kenny didn't say anything, he looked at the drugs on the bed and his heart dropped in disappointment, “Don't you have kids?”

Carol looked at her husband and then back at Mysterion, “What are you doing here?”

“Answer the question.”

“What question?”

“Do you have kids?” Kenny tried to keep his voice as stern as possible. 

Stuart nodded his head, “Yes. We have three.”

“Do you love them?”

“Of course we love them!” Carol said as she rolled up another blunt, “They are my precious babies and I would do anything for them”

“Lies!” Kenny didn't mean to raise his voice, “I mean- it sure doesn't look like it.”

“Well, you have to understand Mysterion, we're poor as fuck. We try our best.” Stuart furrowed his eyebrows, “Why are you here anyways?” 

Kenny knew they would eventually ask, “I'm here because it has been brought to my attention that you guys aren't doing your ‘best’ like you claim to be.”

“What?” 

“How much money did you spend on… That?” Kenny pointed toward the items on the bed.

Carol shrugged, “I don't know… My pay for Olive Garden dishes…”

“You couldn't have used the money for something else? Something that matters?”

“Like what?” 

“Like food for your family that you claim to love someone much, like some new clothes for your kids, maybe even to fix the leak in my- I mean- your son's room.” Kenny almost fucked up, but he caught himself in time. 

“We try. We really do. But we can't.”

“I'm going to tell you to do four things. And if you fail to comply you better pray to God I won't hunt you down.” His voice was filled with pent up rage, he scared himself a bit. 

Carol nervously looked at her husband and nodded her head. 

“Stop getting high, it's not the best example to be setting. Stop fighting all the time, you're a family so work shit out together. Treat your kids with more fucking respect, listen to them, talk to them, and… Give your kids more allowance money, it'll keep you from spending it on this shit.” Kenny held his breath as he waited for his parents to comply. 

Stuart grabbed the blunt and handed it to Mysterion, “Okay. Take it. I won't promise we'll be able to last but I can promise you that we will try.”

Kenny took the blunt and looked at his parents. He saw his mother grab the bottles of beer and put them to the side. He felt his heart fill with excitement and felt his eyes fill with tears. He nodded and took a few deep breaths to not break character. He hopped outside and slammed the window shut. 

He took off his hood and stared at the blunt in his hands. He placed it in his pocket for later, after all, his parents had to stop smoking, not him. He smiled and finally felt tears of relief run down his cheeks. He made his way back into his room and quickly changed out of his costume, putting on his orange pants. 

Kevin snuck back in and threw all his stash onto Kenny's bed, “I'm back! Look what I got! I ran into Samantha and she gave me-” Kevin looked at his younger brother sitting on the mattress, “Ken… You okay?” 

Kenny nodded and smiled, “Yeah. I'm fine.”

Kevin nodded at sat down next to Kenny, “Anyways…”

Kenny didn't pay much attention to what his older brother was saying, mostly cause he didn't care. He was just glad he was able to indirectly talk to his parents, maybe it'll finally change something… 

All he knows is that they should be expecting a bigger allowance pretty soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, you made it to the end! XD I hope you liked it and feel free to let me know what you think! Comments and reviews are always welcomed! Happy Reads my little shits!


End file.
